tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Adelaide Mitrache/Verse
This roleplay character belongs to Ali32 and can be found here The Blue Bird (Main verse) This is Addy's main verse, to know more about Addy and her life, please read her about page. She's the owner and CEO of Blue Bird Books. Named after a nickname her father gave her when she was a little girl. In the main verse, she now has five bookstores across the country. The main one being in New York. (This verse goes with her main bio) Whisky Lullabies (This is a single ship verse) Memory Loss On her way home from the bookstore, Addy was parked at a red light, as it turned green she started to go through the intersection, but once she was halfway through she turned her face to the left just in time to see a dump truck running the red light and plowing into her car. She was thrown through the windshield and landed on her hood. Waking up in the hospital it was realized that she remembered nothing. Nothing about her past, nothing about her family, and nothing about who she is. Now it will take her family, friends and her fiance Ryan to get her through this whole mess and try to remember everything. Witchy Touch or Witchy ju ju (Hogwarts and TVD Verse) More on this verse coming soon! Burning House (SOA Verse) In this verse, Charming was the first place that her parents moved her to after they moved to America. They lived there for two years before the car accident killed them both. She was sitting on a best friends front porch when she found out. She had spent the night with a friend for a sleep over. Addy loved Charming so much that after so many years living in New York, she wanted to bring her bookstore to the little town. It took two years to plan and a few people in Charming didn't want the store, so it was a bit of a fight. Now the store is getting ready to open and Addy is back in one of her favorite little towns. It's A Mans World (Genderbent Verse) In this verse, everything in her main verse is the same except Addy's a guy and his name is Andrew. He goes by Andy though. Everybody Wants tO Rule the world (royalty verse) Living in America, no one would even think to look at a bookstore owner in any way other than a bookstore owner, but when Adeliade Mitrache looks into her past and finds out that her parents had hid her in America to get away from the royal life. She wants and needs to know more. Why did they leave the life and why didn't they want her to be part of it? While looking into the answers for her questions, she realizes she wants what she wasn't given the chance to have. But taking on the crown wont be as easy as saying she wants it, there is so much she doesn't know and will have to learn. Category:Verses, Category:Adelaide mitrache Category:Ali32, Category:Oc Category:Female Character __NEWSECTIONLINK__